david34fandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Kaôh Rōng
| previousseason = | nextseason = Survivor: ??? }} Survivor: Kaôh Rōng is the first season of Survivor. The season generated a lot of controversy due to the decision to split tribes by ethnicity. The season was won by Coral Daniels in a 5-4-0 vote over Barbra Juarez and Jemima Thomson. She won in a --- vote. Twists * Tribes Divided by Ethnicity: this season featured twenty contestants that were divided into four tribes of five divided by race, despite controversy. ** comprised of all African-Americans. ** comprised of all Asian-Americans. ** comprised of all Hispanic-Americans. ** comprised of all Caucasian-Americans. * Exile Island: After a Reward Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. * Tribe Shuffle: On Day 7, the four tribes became two. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 15, two tribes were forced to visit Tribal Council to eliminate one of their own. * Mutiny: '''On Day 19, the tribes were offered to switch tribe affiliations. * '''Message in a Bottle: After losing the Day 24 Immunity Challenge, a tribe received a sealed bottle with a note that can only be read after the Tribal Council elimination. The tribe assumed it was a note about instructions about the upcoming merge. But much to their shock, the note instructed them to vote another member off the tribe. As of Bakong going done to two members, the two fought to stay alive. * Delayed merge: Because of the sealed message in a bottle twist, the tribes were merged with nine members. * Expanded jury and Final Three: The Final Tribal Council had a final three and a nine-person jury. Castaways Season Summary The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alyson | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Andrew | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Barbra | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Benj | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' | — | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Coral | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Gabrielle | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Jemima | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Jewell | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Kenneth | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- |style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Liddy | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- | style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Marlon | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- |style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Marvin | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' |- |style="background-color:rgb(185,225,65);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Monica | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — |- |style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Scotty | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left;"|Thomas G. | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Carly | | | | | — | | | | colspan="14" style="white-space:nowrap;background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Janette | — | — | — | — | — |style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''Exiled'' | | colspan="15" style="white-space:nowrap;background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Allan | — | — | — | — | — | | colspan="16" style="white-space:nowrap;background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zack | | | | |style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' | colspan="17" style="white-space:nowrap;background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Thomas B. | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''Eliminated'' | colspan="18" style="white-space:nowrap;background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |} David34 (talk) 14:16, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ---- Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with DVDs Category:Survivor (U.S.) Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng